


a stone of emotions

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [55]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MJ's point of view, actually rocky being soft, sanhyuk being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: As the years went by, the outgoing and loud Rocky, became shy, observant and aloof. Of course, there were times that he would be as crazy as the others, but on camera, he was mostly on the sidelines smiling at the others and joining in only when he couldn’t help himself. But overall, he was mostly just observing.OrMJ's insight on Rocky over the years.





	a stone of emotions

**Author's Note:**

> very very short but felt the need to post it

MJ looked at the scene in front of him with a smile. They were all gathered in the 3-person bedroom with the rest of the family as they had their long overdue movie night. He was cuddled up to Jinwoo, with Rocky laying on his leg as he cuddled up to Sanha. Eunwoo was on the other side of the leader laying the same way as Rocky as he wrapped his arms around Bin.

It was a familiar setup, one MJ came to love. They were always into skinship, behind the cameras were no different. As he surveyed the scene, he noticed the way Rocky’s finger was silently caressing the back of Sanha’s head in a light caress, and as he peeked over, the young rapper didn’t even notice he was doing it as he spoke in an animated conversation with Eunwoo about some dance choreo he had yet to teach them. MJ realized something.

As the years went by, the outgoing and loud Rocky, became shy, observant and aloof. Of course, there were times that he would be as crazy as the others, but on camera, he was mostly on the sidelines smiling at the others and joining in only when he couldn’t help himself. But overall, he was mostly just observing.

It was nothing bad, though he does get called out on it to being _ too cool _ to act like the rest of them, but Rocky just didn’t find the need to speak up sometimes because he knew the members know what he would say (or not say) in the situation. He also was just not really good with expressing himself, hence why he turns to dancing as the way to communicate with arohas. The members don’t have a problem with it because at home, he was goofy to a point and they just knew that he would join in when he wants to (most of the time, he really was just as crazy as the others but shh his secret should remain safe to keep his image as a rock).

Sometimes though some things just happen and the usual stoic persona Rocky has, goes out the window. 

Rocky was always known to be soft to one member among the rest. Even more so when that someone became his. 

Before Sanha and Rocky got together, he was often called out on how much softer he was and how he let the maknae get away with almost anything (almost, because no one messes with his banana milk and gets away with it). Even Bin, who he trained with for so many years, who he practically grew up together with, could never receive the same treatment as he would give to Sanha. 

MJ had always called Rocky his only dongsaeng, not because he didn’t love the others, but because Rocky would just have a random inkling of being clingy. As the person with a baby belly as the others would put it, Rocky often comes to him and just drape himself over him. MJ honestly thought that his kind of soft Rocky was what Sanha probably often got, but he was wrong. Although Rocky does get a time when he would find someone and just cuddle with them, like Eunwoo, or even Jinwoo, it was different when Sanha was involved.

Rocky doesn’t caress their hair like he does to Sanha. He doesn’t look at them like they were the only person in the world. Though his hugs might be tight, but it didn’t compare to the ones he would give Sanha as though he was scared to lose him in a blink of an eye. 

All these little things were what MJ had noticed over the years, and even at present, Rocky would always have a special bond with Sanha that no one would ever have the chance to experience.

Rocky, MJ thinks he doesn’t even notice he’d do it, would often let a very fond smile slip every time Sanha does something remotely adorable. Sometimes, the word ‘ah cute’ would slip out as he gazes at what ever the heck Sanha was doing, like sleeping (MJ always thought it was weird because sometimes he’d look and the kid was drooling, _ that _ is not cute). Rocky would prank Sanha, but end up not finishing it because he’d end up consoling the other or just have fun with him instead (it ruined many many older members’ pranks against the younger because Rocky always caved under those evil eyes). There were times as MJ would monitor and watch their variety shows, things he missed as they filmed, he’d see moments caught on camera like Rocky consoling a sick Sanha on the day they filmed celuv.tv and also when they did a radio show, asking the younger if he was okay. Other times it would just be Rocky giving that same old fond smile, full of adoration, as he watched Sanha make a fool of himself in national television.

MJ wanted to laugh out loud when he remembers the time when Sanha would do aegyo and everyone cringes and Rocky tries not to coo out loud, his face said it all. The amount of times, Rocky would congratulate Sanha on doing well on his aegyo ments and hiding behind the _ swag _ he insists he was. It was comical and MJ wondered what goes through Rocky’s mind at that moment. 

MJ smiles fondly as he leaned his head more on to JinJin’s shoulder as he recalled the numerous times he’d see Rocky just so subtly sneak an arm and hook it with Sanha in vlives, cafes or restaurants whenever he manages to sit beside the youngest. Then his smile widened as he remembers the way Sanha would lean in to the touch like it was an automatic response even as he engages with other members. The two were whipped for each other that’s for sure.

See, anyone who didn’t know Rocky would see him as just a stone of emotions, expressionless and just quite dull. But MJ knew better.

As MJ gazed at the way Sanha curled into Rocky more as the movie started and the way Rocky tightened his arm around Sanha and placed a quick kiss on the other’s head, Rocky wasn’t a _rock_ like everyone claims he was.

You just need to be that one person to illicit the most out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rocky being soft and whipped for Sanha is life


End file.
